Two Stories High from Death
by R5Auslly
Summary: Ally,Austin,Dez, and Trish are hiding from four killers. Ally remembers a secret room and she access it. They now know that will be their permanent home for the next three months. What will they do? How will they survive from those four different killers? What do you think will happen? CO-WRITTEN BY MY BOF (I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY) DON'T OWN A&A (3-Parter in October-New Season)
1. Chapter 1

3) The gang is at Sonic Boom. Gun shot sounds and everybody ducks. When they see where it's coming from,they find out their worst enemies. Trent,Elliot,Dex, and Dallas. They run Into the practice room and they lock themselves in. Ally shows The gang up some stairs and they go to an unknown hiding spot. They find out that they have to live there for some months. Food and everything is up there. Games for Austin/Dez. Anything you could think of!

**Ally's POV**

Me,Trish, and Austin are sitting in Sonic Boom. There is nothing to do,obviously because its summer. I always hated the summer. It's all stupid to me. I just want to go to school and read books,work on math problems, and do projects.

"Ally!" I hear Austin yell. "Are you thinking of school again?" I sigh but nod. "Alls,stop thinking of school. It's the second day of summer. Ooooh,we should do something fun tonight. Like...um...ooooh,let's have a sleepover. My house!"

I just shrugged my shoulders. He smiled at me and went somewhere else in Sonic Boom. You see,we all are here because we are this is our hangout. My dad,Austin's parents,Trish's Parents, and Dez's mom went on a vacation together. They are all high school buddies. Actually,they used to hang out all the time. They use to have swimming parties and team Austin will just be having fun.

Sleepovers back then were awesome!

"Woo-Hoo-Roo-Soo-Boo-Goo-Bfodldodksdjeksk!" I heard a noise from the door. I look over to see Dez hanging from a vine swinging in the store. "Dez,stop before you-" CRASH!

"Dez are you alright." Austin said as he ran over. Me and Trish followed. Austin picked Dez up. Dez stood for like three minutes then he fell right back down. "Ow,my leg it hurts!"

"Okay nobody panic!" I say. I take deep breaths letting them go in and out. I look to everyone else who looks like they are about to explode. "Okay panic! Panic!" Everyone in the room started screaming and going crazy. I caught Austin running up and down the steps. I caught Trish destroying and knocking down the instruments.

"Wait Trish!" I yell after her. "What are you doing? You're taking all your anger on those instruments. Don't you know that my dad is going to kill me if he found out about this." She nods her head and calms down. I calm down,too. Now,all we have is Austin running up and down the steps screaming.

"Hey Austin!" I yell. I guess he didn't hear me because he keeps running. Trish came out of nowhere. "Hey Austin!" He stops. "You better get your ass down these steps before I have to come up there and beat your whimpy ass!" Austin argued this back. "I'm not a whimp." This pushed Trish to the limit. She made her way up the steps. I could here her low and steady voice. "Austin,I'm giving you to the count of three to get your ass down there. 1,2-" With that Austin is down the stairs like that.

See,there's Trish for ya. She's the only one that uses bad language like that. "Austin you okay?" He turns to look at me. He nodded but I still could see him mad. "Trish could have been a little nicer about it." He said. I just nodded my head in agreement and went back to my usual place in Sonic Boom.

BOW BOW BOW! I look up to see people running in the mall. Some of them were screaming. "Ahhhhhhhhh! They have guns! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Who is 'they'. Then someone snapped me back to reality, "Earth to Ally! Come on-we have to get out of here!" I see all three of my friends at the door waiting for me. "Hold on,I have to go get my Sonic Boom Lock-Up key from the practice room. I run up the stairs,as I'm running-I can hear my friends.

"Ally forget about that dumb-ass key!" That's Trish for ya.

"Come on Alls! We don't have time. We can get killed and ai can't get killed. My career has just tooken off." That's Austin for ya.

"Hey Ally,have you seen my leg." And that's Dez for ya.

I finally make it up to the practice room. "Um..okay,where did I put the key...um...um...come on,think." Suddenly,I hear footsteps. "Alls,come on. We have to go." Austin said. I just sighed and made my way to my friends. Suddenly,you could hear a crash from downstairs. "Um...guys. I think we should stay up here." I tell them. Everyone nodded but Austin.

"I don't think so." He said. "They can kill us. I can't afford to die." What! That's stupid. "Austin,if we are locked in this practice room. Then we'll be alright." He shakes his head. "Nope,because the can shoot the knob off with the gun. The bullet can break it off." I just sigh.

There is no way that we can get around Austin's argument.

Trish walks over to the practice room door and locks it. Suddenly,you could hear the stairs. Then a bang on the door. BANG BANG BANG BANG! "I know you assholes are in there." That voice sounded to much familiar. "Come on Trent,I don't think they're in there." Okay,so that's Trent but the other one sounded familiar too. "Dallas shut your ass up!" Okay,so that was Dallas. "Guys stop arguing." Another voice said. I could imagine Trent's face. "Dez shut up!" Austin put his hand over Dez's mouth because I thing he was happy to see Dex. "Hey guys! Shut up and open this door." I know that voice,too. It was Elliot.

Pounding became a very tense object in this thing. "Um...guys I'm scared." I whimper. I look over to see the guys backing up to the wall. Then I remembered,behind the piano. "Guys,come on. I know a way." They looked at me strangely but came anyway. I crawled under the piano to a little picture. I moved it and put in my code. "Cool! What's your code?" I hear Austin say. I put in _Allygirl1122334455_ and it unlocked. I climbed in. The guys followed me and there we were. In the middle of a beautiful place. Austin closed and locked the small door behind me. He ran straight for the video game.

I honestly don't know why I put that in here.

Trish spotted the make-up area and ran to it. Dez joined Austin. I walked over to Austin to see him playing Zaliens 2:Eat Brainz. Okay,wierd. We had a flat screen TV that Austin and Dez already took. A little section was make-up area. Then there was the kitchen. I walked in there to see food stacked up. There was even an area for an ice rink. We had a pool all the way in the back. The sad thing was that we only had one bedroom.

But there was a couch in the room and there is a couch in the room the boys were playing. My smile got bigger. I ran into the bedroom. I was just amazed by it. I came to a desk. It had a note.

_Allyson this is your fun area. You and when you get friends can hang out here. I had a feeling that it would be in handy. Even though I'm at Africa,I can still see your smile. Anyways,yes it was big enough for a pool. Don't you remember that when you was seven,I gave that pass code to you. We came in and it was dusty and then you said, "Mom! It's ugly in here." You still make me smile though. Anyways,enjoy!_

_Mom_

I smile at the note. I haven't seen my mom in so long.

I run back into the area where my friends where. This is going to be fun,but scary at times.

I mean,Trent and his gang can find us and they already want to kill us. We just got to hide out here until our family comes back. And that's going to be at the end of summer.

I guess we better make some fun out of it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay,so this is the first story that my partner-I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY and I created. Hope you liked it bye.**

**Until next time**

**Go read "A Dare that Lead to Love" on I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY **_page_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last Time on Two Stories High from Death**_

BOW BOW BOW! I look up to see people running in the mall. Some of them were screaming. "Ahhhhhhhhh! They have guns! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Who is 'they'. Then someone snapped me back to reality, "Earth to Ally! Come on-we have to get out of here!" I see all three of my friends at the door waiting for me. "Hold on,I have to go get my Sonic Boom Lock-Up key from the practice room. I run up the stairs,as I'm running-I can hear my friends.

"Ally forget about that dumb-ass key!" That's Trish for ya.

"Come on Alls! We don't have time. We can get killed and I can't get killed. My career has just tooken off." That's Austin for ya.

Trish walks over to the practice room door and locks it. Suddenly,you could hear the stairs. Then a bang on the door. BANG BANG BANG BANG! "I know you assholes are in there." That voice sounded to much familiar. "Come on Trent,I don't think they're in there." Okay,so that's Trent but the other one sounded familiar too. "Dallas shut your ass up!" Okay,so that was Dallas. "Guys stop arguing." Another voice said. I could imagine Trent's face. "Dez shut up!" Austin put his hand over Dez's mouth because I thing he was happy to see Dex. "Hey guys! Shut up and open this door." I know that voice,too. It was Elliot.

Pounding became a very tense object in this thing. "Um...guys I'm scared." I whimper. I look over to see the guys backing up to the wall. Then I remembered,behind the piano. "Guys,come on. I know a way." They looked at me strangely but came anyway. I crawled under the piano to a little picture. I moved it and put in my code. "Cool! What's your code?" I hear Austin say. I put in Allygirl1122334455 and it unlocked. I climbed in. The guys followed me and there we were. In the middle of a beautiful place.

I came to a desk. It had a note.

Allyson this is your fun area. You and when you get friends can hang out here. I had a feeling that it would be in handy. Even though I'm at Africa,I can still see your smile. Anyways,yes it was big enough for a pool. Don't you remember that when you was seven,I gave that pass code to you. We came in and it was dusty and then you said, "Mom! It's ugly in here." You still make me smile though. Anyways,enjoy!

Mom

I smile at the note. I haven't seen my mom in so long.

I run back into the area where my friends where. This is going to be fun,but scary at times.

* * *

Reality

"Ally!" I look over to Austin. "Do you wanna play? It's so fun! Why haven't you told us about this at first?" I just smile and shake my head before I join Trish in the make-up section.

"Okay,guys." I tell them. "Here are everyone's sleeping arrangements." They nodded for me to continue. "So,there is only one bed and there are two couches so someone is sleeping on the floor tonight."

"I call bed!" Trish shouts and run into the bedroom. "I call a couch!" Both Austin and Des said. I just sighed sadly.

Why am I always the last one to say something?

Dez ran into the bedroom with Trish to get on that sofa. "Ahh! Kill me now!" I hear Trish shout. Me and Austin stifled a laugh. I turn to Austin with the puppy dog face. He turns away. "No Alls. You always do this to me. You're not going to fool me this time."

I sigh once more. Hey! I know what would get him.

"I guess I won't be making any pancakes in the morning." I tell him. He turns around but turns the other way. "I'm not giving in,Alls."

Come on Ally. Think,think,think! Oh,I got it.

"Well,Austin you know I know that you like ice hokey. So,if you don't give in then I'll met all the ice for the ice rink over there while you are asleep." He freezes.

He turns slowly. "Alls come on! You take away my pancakes and now you won't let me play my favorite sport. Come on Alls!" I look into his eyes. He has pleading eyes.

Don't do it Allyson. Don't fall for it. Ahhhh,but it's to darn cute. Don't do it Allyson.

"Fine!" He jumps in victory. I just sigh sadly and go to the closet to retrieve a blanket then I layed it on the floor and wrapped myself in it.

I close my eyes waiting for darkness to take me but there was no such thing. Only thing I felt was someone lifting me and placing me on something comfy.

I open my eyes to see that I was on the couch and Austin was on the floor. I started to get up but he already caught me. "No Allyson!"

"Austiiiiiiiiin!" I whined. "You know not to use my full first name." He scoffed.

"It's better than having your middle name Monica." I chuckled lightly. "I see your point." He nods in agreement.

"Alright,night Austin." I tell him.

"Night Alls." He tells me and within seconds,I could hear him slightly snoring.

I was sleeping in the nicest dream ever but something interrupted me. "No,no!"

My eyes shot open. "No,don't go. Don't leave me." I jumped off the couch and to Austin.

"No,Ally stay with me!" Wait,Austin is having a nightmare about me. "Trish,Dez noooooooooo!"

"Austin,Austin wake up." I said while shaking him. He open his eyes and tears started filing out.

He sat up and hugged me. "Um..Austin,what was that nightmare about?" We pull away. I could still see the tears coming down even though its dark.

"Um...I don't want to talk about it." He said and I guess that's final. I shrugged and went back to the couch,but I felt like something was missing.

I KNEW WHAT WAS MISSING!

"Um...Austin,do you want to...um sleep up here with me. You know-so you won't be having nightmares,you'll know that I'm right here next to you." He sighed but agreed.

He tried to get behind me but I pushed him foward so that I'm behind him.

"Um...Ally,I could have just gotten behind you." These boys just don't know.

"It's not that. It's just that your harmonies. You know,when you like a girl sometimes boys get a hump in their pants. So-" He cut me off.

"Okay Alls. I get it. But,how did you know about this stuff." He asked surprised. "You're not even a boy."

I shrugged. "You learn it in books." He smiles.

"Alright,I'm tired." I yawned. "So,goodnight or good morning."

"Same to you Alls." And with that,I'm sound asleep.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

While Ally was asleep,I couldn't think of anything but what happened in my dream.

**IN DREAM**

We were all at Sonic Boom. Ally was working. Trish was reading a magazine. I was strumming my gutair and Dez was playing cards by himself.

Suddenly,you hear two gunshots. We instantly jumped up. Ally ran to lock the door but out of nowhere-you hear another shot and Ally fell to the floor.

"Ally,no! Don't close your eyes. Stay with me." I told her while her head was in my lap.

She coughed and it was blood coming out. I panicked. "Trish help!" I turn back to Ally. She was drifting off to her own death.

"Ally! Stay with me. Please,don't close your eyes." She tried to keep them open.

I look back. "Trish! What are you doing?" She looked in front of me. I looked to find Dallas,Elliot,Trent, and Dex.

"Look who we have here." Trent said. I glared at him. He just laughed violently.

I looked down at Ally to see her eyes closed. "No,no!" I hear another gun shot and then another.

I turn around me to see Trish and Dez collapsing. "Trish,Dez noooooooooooooo-"

**END OF DREAM**

That's when Ally woke me up. I can't feel but have that bad dream still in my head. Sleep does sound good.

I closed my eyes and let darkness take over me.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Oh my gosh!" I hear someone screaming. I open my eyes to find Trish and Dez smiling big.

I put a confused face on me then I looked down to see that Aistin was cuddled up into me.

"Look guys-" Trish cut me off. "We know,we know. But you two did look great together while sleeping.

I smile before getting up. I made my way to the kitchen and opened the cabinets. "My gosh! Mom had this place stacked."

I grabbed the pancake mix batter and started stirring them up.

_15 minutes later_

The pancakes were done and everyone came running in.

Austin took a bite out of his. "Mmmm! Alls,these are great." Dez and Trish nod.

Wow,I got the best friends anyone could ask for.

"Man,I'm telling you! They jumped out of the window." I hear some one on the other side say.

"I thought you said it was sound proof?" Trish asked. I nod.

"We can hear them but they can't hear us." She nods then continue to eat. I listen closely.

"Don't worry,we'll find them." I hear Trent say. "And when we do..."

I gulped.

* * *

**A/N: OMG guys! Left you on a cliffy!**

**Anyways,if you haven't check out A Dare that Leads to Love. It's on (I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY) page.**

**Now go,shoot fly!**

**Bye,**

**R5Auslly**


	3. Chapter 3

"Man,I'm telling you! They jumped out of the window." I hear some one on the other side say.

"I thought you said it was sound proof?" Trish asked. I nod.

"We can hear them but they can't hear us." She nods then continue to eat. I listen closely.

"Don't worry,we'll find them." I hear Trent say. "And when we do..."

I gulped preparing for the worst.

"We'll make Austin give up his career or they shall witness death." I heard him say. And with that,I heard a door closing.

I back up from the wall and make my way back to the kitchen. Everyone is eating and joking around at the table.

I can't tell them this...Can I?

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"And don't you remember when Rufus was swinging and as he was swing he said 'weeeeee...weeeeee'! That was hilarious." Trish and Dez laughed with me.

I could see Ally from the corner of my eye. She looks as if she knows something. "What's up Alls?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing,I was just looking at all these cute accessories and um..." She trailed off.

She is defiantly hiding something.

I leave Dez and Trish at the table and I walk into the living room (game room) to see Ally sitting on the couch having a blank face. "What's up Alls? And I want the truth." I demanded that one.

She took a deep breath and began. "Okay,so when I was listening on the wall,I heard some scary stuff. They said that you would have to give up your career to let us go but I think that's a lie because movies always have people tricking other people."

I nod but don't know half of the stuff that was said. "I was blabbing (talking too long) again wasn't I?" I nod without hesitation.

She sighs and stands up and goes to somewhere in the back.

"No Mr. Whiskers!" I hear Dez shout. I come close to the kitchen door but soon something runs across my foot. I shrieked. "Ahhhh! Dez what is that?"

"That's my pet rat." He said. Hold on,since when did he have a pet rat.

"When did you get a pet rat." I half-yell. He winced but then came back to normal.

"I had it in my pocket and I forgot...No! ..." I hear him say but he trailed off. I walk over to see Dez doing something stupid so I turn and go back into the kitchen.

"So,hey what's up with you?" Trish asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing." I really didn't want to tell her what Ally was blabbing about.

"Woah,guys!" I hear Dez shout. "Come here. It's amazing!"

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Why did I have to be so obvious in front of Austin?

"Woah,guys!" I hear someone shout. "Come here! This is amazing." I run out of the bedroom to where I was hearing the talking and the 'ooooh' and 'awe's.

"So,what did you guys-" I paused when I seen a beautiful room. It was all glass windows. You could actually see the bottom.

See,it was floor where we were but there was a glass surface farther up more.

"Um...Dez I don't think we should-" I pause when I observe the view. "Oh,never mind! It's awesome right here." They nod in agreement.

_Few Hours Later_

"Okay guys,since we are camping in our favorite spot from now on. We need to set some rules." I tell them.

Austin just shakes his head. "Ally,we are supposed to have fun remember. Well,hiding from...death. Hey! Where did my keychain go?" We shrugged.

He sighs and walks off. I end up following him. He goes down the staircase that led us up here.

See,if you didn't know when we accessed this hidden area. We had to run up some stairs before we could completely get like two floors up from the practice room.** (1)**

Anyways,Austin ended up finding his stupid key chain. We walked back to that room and climbed the ladder so that we were on too of the roof. It was absolutely amazing up here.

_Sun setting, beginning to be nightime_

"Ally,could we please close this part." Trish whined. "It's gonna get cold." I reluctantly made my way over to the switch and pulled it to where it said _Shield._

A glass protector-like thing came over us. We could still see the stars and it was absolutely amazing.

We all lay on our blankets that are made into a bed pile. I lay on mine and sigh. "Goodnight guys!"

I turn onto my sides and close my eyes. What a glorious night!

* * *

**Special POV-Elliot**

"Man,they're still not here." Trent says in fustration. I just sigh in dissapointment.

You see,when Trent is mad. He takes it out on everybody else. I happened to see a plane fly over us.

It looks kind of small. Wait! It's getting bigger. "Trent loo-" He cuts me off. "Shut your ass up,bitch."

Wait! He just called me a 'bitch'. You know what,he can die.

I walk off into a different location. Suddenly,you hear CRASH!

I look over to see the plane on top of a building,on fire. I seen the other half crushed on top of Trent and Dallas.

Who thought that they would die together? I didn't.

I see people standing up and looking around in fear. I get a closer look.

"Look,there they go!" I point upwards. Since Dex was the only one able to look,he looked up there and gasped.

I looked back down at Trent and Dallas. Dallas eyes were closed. I felt his pulse...none.

He's gone.

I look over to Trent. He's just giving me an evil eye. I couldn't help but turn him away and go for a walk.

"Dallas is dead." I'm talking to myself. "And Trent is about to die...what can I do?"

Just then,I hear two laughters. I run to it. I find the two most best supporting girls out there.

* * *

**A/N: A huge cliffhanger. Wow! I didn't know that this would be so good. Anyways,I need more reviews so can you guys review. Plus,can you guys please recommend this story to anybody. I really need the viewers.**

**Okay,so since it would have been a short chapter,I'm gonna give you an exclusive part.**

**(1) Anyways,this is why this story is called Two Stories High from Death.**

**Stories is meant as stairs or levels or floors. So,yeah that's how we got the name.**

**Yeah,that was just some dictionary terms**

* * *

(Third Person) Exclusive Scene:

"Oh my gosh!" Ally yelled over everyone. "Are you guys okay?" She looked around. Everyone but Austin nodded.

She went over to Austin to see blood dripping from his stomach. "Trish,Dez! Help!"

They rushed over and they all carried Austin back in the game room. They leaned him on a couch.

"A-all-lly..." Austin says faintly to Ally. "I-I-I-I d-don't w-wa-want t-t-to d-die."

That was all that Ally needed to run to seek for help. She ran down a hallway then came to a room that looked like a hospital.

She smiled.

She ran back to her friends and they made their way down the hallway with Austin on their back. "Put him on that hospital bed." They did as she told them.

"Give me that kit." Trish hurriedly went over to the kit. Ally looked at Austin.

"Okay Austin,this is going to sting but it'll put you to sleep so that you can sleep through the pain." He nodded in agreement.

Once Ally stuck it into him,he winced then in two seconds his eyes were closed. Indicating that he was sleep,Ally took achohol out and peroxide and other necessities.

In less than thirty minutes,Austin was all cleared up. He still limped but that was better than him being scared of death.

Ally told everyone goodnight before she went towards the wall and heard conversations.

"I mean since Trent and Dallas are dead,we can do whatever but we still need to find them." Ally heard Elliot's voice.

So,he must be in charge now. Ally thought.

"But I swear we saw them there at-" Ally guessed someone had quieted down Dez.

"Shhhh!" Elliot said. "Don't you hear that?" Ally jumped back from the wall.

She didnt know what to do.

She eased her way back to the wall. "Don't you hear that little beeping sound or am I just crazy?"

Ally knew what the beeping was. It was her code thing. Once unlocked,it beeps almost the whole time but it's very quiet.

"You're just imagining things." A girl said. Ally's face went into confusion.

"What-it doesn't matter." Elliot said. "So, **?** You want to...um...I guess-"

"Go out on a date." The girl said. Elliot had a smile on his face. She smirked a little before laughing.

"You actually thought that I was going to go out with you." She fixed her purse and walked out.

Then you could hear Dex, "Daaaaaaaaammmmmmmnnnnn!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's POV**

I open my eyes from sleeping and stand up to stretch. I walk to the bathroom and do the morning routines.

After I done,I walk out to find Dez and Trish playing a Zaliens game. I never knew that I would see Trish playing a game like that. Meanwhile,I look over to the couch and spot Austin.

I observe his face,it seems like he is pouting. I walk a little and yep. I'm right;he's pouting. Probably because he can't play.

I skip over to Austin and sit next to him. I keep my eyes on him the whole time. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he's pouting.

This is cute.

I take out my phone and take a picture of it. He finally looks at me with a smirk.

"What?" I ask him because he's smirking. He stifled a laugh. "Just smiling...can't I do that." It was my turn to laugh. I swat him playfully on his chest.

When I touched him,I felt something go through my body but I ignored it.

I just sigh and walk around. I finally spot a radio. "Hey Guys! When did this radio get here?" I came out and showed them.

"Alls,it had been there." Austin said. "You were just so not fun that you didn't look for it." Everyone else nodded their head continued what they were doing.

I walked over and picked Austin up by his collar. I heard him gulp before I threw him into the bedroom. I closed and locked the door.

I turn my head back to Austin,who is blushing. "Why are you blushing?" He doesn't respond say I bawled up my fist which went to his stomach.

He yelped in pain.

"Exactly,now admit that I'm fun." He looks at me as if saying 'no'. I sigh. "Well at least say that your sorry." He stands back up.

"I'm sorry." I smile but he decides to continue. "I'm sorry for you being a complete nerd that doesn't know how to have fun." He smiles evily.

I bawled up my fist to hit him back in his stomach but someone opened the door and interrupted us. "Ally! Someone is trying the cold or something because I keep hearing the sound, Code Denied."

My eyes almost pop out of my head. "What?" I exclaim. "If they get past,it would be lights out for all of us. We really need to find a way to get out of this stupid predicament."

They all nod so we all came up with a plan.

* * *

_3 hours later_ **Elliot's POV**

"Come on Elliot. We are not going to get in." I knew she was right but I still wanted to barge in.

"No! We are." I tell her. "We just got to figure the code out somehow. I can't believe they actually thought we wouldn't look behind the painting."

Dez just shrugged and walked off somewhere. I just sigh. "There is no use. We aren't going to find the code." I walk over to my friends. "Lets go! They'll eventually come out."

"But what if they come out-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Stop! They'll come out." I assure her. "I promise and I keep my promise.

"Really Elliot?" Cassidy asked. "I don't believe you."

Got dammit! This woman is so stupid at times and she's so self-centered. "Cassidy,I just said that I will figure this out. Trust me."

"Fine,but if we end up in jail-" I cut her off.

"You'll what?" I ask her and she froze. "Exactly." With that,I went out of the practice room and downstairs to head out.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Ally?" Trish asked. "Do you think this will work?" I nodded my head.

"Okay everybody. Positions!" Everybody ran off to their locations.

We seen the teens walking out of Sonic Boom. "Perfect." I say to myself. We all gather around and start saying stuff. It was more like an argument.

Out of the corner of my eye,I could see four people down there. There was Dex,Elliot,Cassidy, and Kira.

No Surprise there,

They always bullied me and I think they're just jealous of my good looks. They hardly ever do that now because when we are at school, Austin sticks up for me.

Anyways,I could see then looking at us from the bottom. I bet they're wandering how we got up here.

"Okay,do it now." I ordered Austin,Trish, and Dez. They got all four bodies and we were acting like we were fighting of some sort then figured start falling off.

I could here a scream from the bottom. It must have been Cassidy. We raced back into the secret area and listened into their conversation.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Elliot what do we do?" That sounded more like Cassidy.

Elliot responded. "I don't know. Since we know they're dead. We can just leave. Yeah leave,because we don't want the cops coming for us." They all agreed with him and ran.

All of us high-fived each other. "We can go out in public now. Well,we need to do the grocery shopping because this food in here is not going to last."

I sighed and went to grab some stuff. "Okay guys,Trish and I are going shopping. Can you guys go get clothing or something?" I said as me and Trish walk into the back. There was a tunnel there that led to the practice room.

"Alright boys." Trish tells them. "We'll see you guys later and please don't get caught. Aw man! I sound like I'm married to these guys."

I chuckled as Trish and I made our way to the grocery store.

* * *

**A/N: Okay,I'm gonna leave it there.**

**Don't forget to read my other partner story "A Dare that Leads to Love" on I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY's page.**

**Anyways,we will se what comes up next.**

**Bye,**

**R5Auslly**


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's POV**

Okay so Ally and Trish went to the grocery store. They sent me and Dez to go to every house and gather clothes. Luckily,we know where everybody hides their keys.

We walk to the furthest house first so that we could just drop by all of them and come back. The furthest house was Trish's. we walk up her porch and look into the flower pot until we spotted the key. I pulled it out and unlocked the door. We walk in and head to Trish's room. We gather all her movies,shirts,dresses,pants/skirts/shorts, and last but not least...panties. We take them and walk out of her house and to the next one.

This goes for the next two houses which were mine and Dez's. when we got to Ally's house,I checked under the mat. I pulled the key out and unlocked.

Once we are in,I head right for Ally's room. "Um...Austin,why do I keep hearing stuff in Ally's Dad's Bedroom." He whispered to me. I shrugged and continued packing things up.

Once we were done,it was time to head back. We were walking down the steps when we heard a door open. Dez and I looked around for hiding spots. We found one.

I ran downstairs and threw the cushions off. I tell Dez. "Cover me back up and hide." He nods and put the pillow cushions back on there. Now,I'm basically under a couch. All of a sudden,something sits on top of me. Oh no!

I hope Dez is hiding in a good spot. "Why is this couch all lumpy?" Oh no,he's going to find out that I'm in here. I know that voice,Elliot.

Wait! Why was he in Ally's house anyway? "What's under this couch?

"Oh that's right,Mr. Dawson is cheap anyway so he must have bought this stupid couch." He said. Whew! That was close.

He eventually gets off and shuts off the TV. When I hear the door opening and then closing,I jump out of the couch. "Dez! Dez! Where are you? We have to leave like NOW!"

I run around the whole house looking for him. Finally I found him,but he was hiding in a wall. "Dez,are you serious? You hid on a wall that could have got us caught." He nods.

"He couldn't see me." He said smiling. "Remember it's a wall. You can't see in a wall or over a wall." I shrugged not wanting to continue this conversation.

"Anyways,we need to get going." I tell him. "The girls are probably worried sick about us."

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Once me and Trish left,we headed to the grocery store. I grabbed a cart and we started shopping.

"Ooooh,Ally," I turn to look at what Trish was holding. "What about getting these Chez-Its!" I just shake my head in amusement.

"Okay." She cheers as she puts them in. We continue shopping but now we forgot to get a twelve-pack of Sprite. "Um...Trish,I forgot to get a twelve-pack of Sprite."

"Okay,lets go." She tells me. We make our way to the soda section. Trish gets it but we hear giggling that sounded so familiar behind us.

I turned a little to see Casidy and Kira talking and laughing. Trish eyes widened. We quickly raced to the shopping/paying line.

"Whew,Trish that was close." She nods. We put our food and stuff in the pushing cart and make our way to the car. Once we got to the car,we loaded it up and got in.

But just before I turned the key,a tap was on my window. I looked from the corner of my eye to see Kira. I roll it down a little. "Hey,I was just asking you if you would give us a ride home. Our boys were supposed to come pick us up but somehow,they aren't here.

I sigh and look at Trish. She mouthed 'no'. But I couldn't do that. I nod my head and she smiled and clapped. She went and got Cassidy before getting in my car. Trish and I out on our shades before driving.

"So,what do you girls like doing?" I froze. We can't speak. If we do,they'll find out.

"We like to do alot of stuff,you know...shopping...um...singing...and whatever popular girls do." I hear Trish say.

Oh no!

"Oh,yeah. We totally like doing that stuff." Cassidy says. "Hey,you know...you sound more like a girl that I used to know. But she died a few hours ago from falling off the cliff. It hurted me badly,but me and Kira had to be strong. We didnt want the boys seeing our soft side."

I sigh. We finally pull up to their destination. "Alright bye guys. You know maybe we should hang sometime." Before I could do anything,she grabbed my phone and put her contact in. She called her phone using my phone,so she had mine. "Alright guys. See ya later." And with that,they were gone.

"Whew! That was even more close!" Trish exclaimed. I nodded and we made our way back.

The boys came out and helped but we did it in a hurry because we didnt want Elliot or his crew to see us.

"So Austin,what did you both do today?" I ask them.

Austin seemed unsure. "Well we got the clothes. But when we went to your house,Elliot was there. I don't even know why." He shrugged. "But we hid from them."

"Same with us." Trish blurted out. "Cassidy and Kira were in the grocery store and we had to drop them off at home. She even gave Ally her number."

"What!" Austin shouted. "Did they see you?" I shake my head.

"Nope." I continued. "They were so oblivious to see."

We all laughed and joked around.

"So,who's up for some of my famous Pizza?" They all raised their hands.

"Figures." I make my way into the kitchen and take out all the ingredients. Then my phone rings.

"Um...Hello?"

"Hey Girl! This is Cassidy."

I suddenlly froze. What am I going to do?

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffhanger. Awesome!**

**Anyways,I know that last two chapters have been short so I wanted to just give you a scene from what's going to happen next,. So,without further or do. Here goes your sneak peak.**

* * *

Exclusive scene:

"Um...Hello?"

"Oh,yes. Hey Cassidy."

"Hey girl so I was thinking that we could hang. Just me and you and go shopping."

"Yaaaaay!" Sounding Sarcastic.

"Anyways,we can meet at 3 tomorrow."

"O-okay."

"You know. You sound a lot like Ally. Are you two related?"

"No,I don't even know an Ally."

"Well anyways,gotta go! Meet tomorrow."

"Ok!" I quickly hang up.

Oh no! I got to come up with a name and much more of a cover up. How am I going to hide my face?

Um...shit! I don't have nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Last Time on TSHD

"Um...Hello?"

"Oh,yes. Hey Cassidy."

"Hey girl so I was thinking that we could hang. Just me and you and go shopping."

"Yaaaaay!" Sounding Sarcastic.

"Anyways,we can meet at 3 tomorrow."

"O-okay."

"You know. You sound a lot like Ally. Are you two related?"

"No,I don't even know an Ally."

"Well anyways,gotta go! Meet tomorrow."

"Ok!" I quickly hang up.

Oh no! I got to come up with a name and much more of a cover up. How am I going to hide my face?

Um...shit! I don't have nothing.

Reality

Think Ally. Think.

"Hey Ally,what's up?" Trish said. I turned to look at her with an uneasy face.

She sighed. "What happened this time?" I gestured for her to sit down while I still stood up.

I begin to explain. "So...Cassidy just called and said that I should hang out with her.-" I couldn't even finish for the next part.

"What!" Trish exclaimed. "Ally why would you do that? You could have made up something." I was about to speak but she said something before me. "Don't worry,I'll be by your side the whole time."

I shook my head. "No,Trish. I can't let that happen. She said she just wanted us to go. She didnt want you are Kira to tag along so just stay smooth okay."

Trish chuckled. "Wow,you are getting more like Trent." I stifled a laugh because I just used his catchphrase.

"Um," I say as I pick up my purse. "Got to go shop for products. Such as hair dye,face mask and such so see you in one hour."

I make my way to the exit and go out.

20 minutes at the Store

"Hello welcome to Jim's Prod- ALLY?!" I then noticed that this was a boy that used to go to my school. His name was Jackson.

"Hey Jack,what's up?" He comes over and engulfed me in a hug.

"Hey,what are you doing here?" He asked me and I had to think of something quick.

"Um...I'm...ya know...shopping for some Tyernol." I tell him relieved that I thought of that. "Yeah and I got to get back."

He looks at me strangely. "You sure that you got a headache. It doesn't seem like it. You seem fine to me." I blush a little but did remember that he wasn't talking about that type of 'fine'.

"Um...I'm getting it for my boyfriend." I tell him and he nods before smiling.

"Okay,go along." He tells me. "I don't want his headache to be one of those massive ones." I wave bye to him before going down the perfect ile.

I went to the hair dye section and started fimbling with the colors. "Black. Blue. Pink. Blonde. Or Red." I think to myself.

I start thinking of all the possibilities.

**If I get:**

_Black-Kira would probably hate me because its her hair color._

_Blue-That will just look plain ugly_

_Pink-That'll look very ugly_

_Red-Oh heck no!_

_Blonde-That's what this leads me to._

I picked the blonde hair dye. I keep walking until I get to the face stuff. I grab some then continue on with shopping.

When I'm heading to the check-out line,I overhear two voices.

"What's Up Elliot? Whatcha up to." Jackson ask him.

"Nothing." Elliot replies.

"Oh,so guess who I just saw just now." Oh,no!

"Who?" Elliot asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Ally! Isn't that great?" Even though I can't see Elliot,I know he's confused.

"What! I thought she was dead!" He shouted.

"What I jus-" Jackson couldn't finish his sentence because I heard footsteps walking.

Oh no,I got to get out of here. I run up to the front of the line skipping other people. While I was running,I kept hearing complaints. "Hey!...Get back to the end of the line...Move!...Hey,no fair!" I got my stuff checked out and ran all the way home.

Tomorrow is going to be a great day because I'm about to fool Cassidy.

* * *

**A/N: Oh hey! Did you like it or did you not like it?**

**Either way,it's here. I'm very sorry for these short chapters. I got camp all week and next week so it's going to be a little slow at times.**

**Anyways,I wanted to give you a special preview of I'm Always Next Door.**

**Bye,**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

My name is Ally and I'm 23 years old. I went to college at Miami University and finished with a masters in songwriting. I now work at my dad's store,Sonic Boom. Well,I'm basically running it myself. He is in the hospital right now because he had a heart attack. All I'm happy for is that he's alive. My mom is still studying Africa. So,really I'm just here by myself.

"Guess who got a job at Chester's Type?" Oh yeah,that's who I forgot. Trish is my childhood friend. She can be bossy though. Besides that,she's a great best friend. She stuck up and comforted me when my ex-boyfriends used to just try to use me but I wouldn't let it happen.

And the truth is,I NEVER had my first kiss.

I try but I always found out that my boyfriends cheated on me. So,it never happens. I used to date Dallas,Elliot, and a bad boy named Chris. I always found my way around them.

"So,Ally do you wanna hang or what?" Trish asked evily. See,Trish always thought that there was somewhere out there for me that wouldn't use me. To be honest,I like my guys brunette. That's why I went with Elliot,Dallas, and Chris.

"Yeah,but you have to wait-" I paused to check my watch. "5 hours." She pouted then sigh.

"Well,I'll see ya Alls." She gives me a hug and walks out.

I can't wait until the store closes because its so boring right now.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I'm Austin Moon and I'm 23 years old. Though,I'll be 24 in some months. I went to college at Miami University and finished with masters of performance. I now work at Melody Diner though sometimes it gets on my nerves. My mom is at home probably with some friends and my dad is nowhere to be found. He divorced my mother and just dissapeared so we don't know where he is. I'm just glad to have a mother that is very helpful.

"Alright guys,my shift is over." They all wave goodbye as I walk out Melody Diner.

I was about to walk all the way to my apartment but I seen a red head chasing after some doves. It can be none other than my best friend,DEZ. "Hey Dez!" I run over to him.

We do our 'what up' handshake. "So what's been going on for you?" I shrugged and shook my head.

"Nothing." I sit on one of the closest benches. "Wow,the view is actually amazing out here. I wander why I never came out here?"

Dez chuckled. "Um...because you never had a girlfriend to do it. Duh!" I felt hurt after that. How could Dez say those type of things?

"Um...I'll see you around." I tell him as I get off o the bench. "You wanna spend the night at my apartment tomorrow night?" He nods and I walk off.

I'm so happy to go home because I just want to fall on my bed being carried to a deep sweet sleep.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I locked all the doors in Sonic Boom and make my way all the way back home.

I walk slowly up the stairs careful not to fall. I was almost up the steps until I tripped over one making all my items in my purse fall out.

"I'll help you." I hear someone behind me say. I turn around and smile. I couldn't help but see how cute he is. He has beautiful eyes and his hair is golden blonde. It's so cute.

He bends down and pick some stuff up. We were almost done picking everything up when I said, "Hey I'm Ally." I stretch my hand out for him to shake it.

He looks up and smile. "Austin." With that,he shakes my hand. I smile.

"That's a cute name for a cute boy." I realized I said that so I covered my mouth.

He shakes his head laughing. "No,no don't be embarrassed. I think you're cute too." He smiles. That smile was so attractive. "I'll see ya right. You live in this apartment?"

I nod my head. I point to my door and his eyes almost popped out. "Hey! I live right across from you." He turns to me. "Maybe we'll see each other more often." I nod my head.

He chuckles then comes over and hugs me. "Wha-why did you hug me?" He releases.

"I just felt like it." He tells me. "Because I made a new friend today." And with that,he walked to his apartment door. I smiled at the thought of us living right across from each other.

This may be more fun after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Do not own Rocketship by Shane Harper and Make it in America by Victoria Justice**

* * *

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street_

_Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet_

_I'm just trying to make it in America_

_Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt_

_Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert_

_And I'm dying to make it in America_

_And I'm singing the words to my favorite song_

_With the rag top down and my glasses on_

_And I'm driving straight through America_

_I wanna taste the sun_

_Cause baby I'm born to run_

_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_

_Yeah baby I need the ocean_

_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_

_I want to make it in America_

_Make it in America_

_I can see my star sunset and vine_

_Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign_

_Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America_

_See me wearin' a smile, even if I'm broke_

_I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote_

_And I called it Make It In America_

_I wanna taste the sun_

_Cause baby I'm born to run_

_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_

_Baby I need the ocean_

_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_

_I wanna make it in America_

_Make it in America_

_I can feel the sweat dripping down my face_

_I can hear my heart as it starts to race_

_Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place_

_If I just push on I know that_

_I wanna taste the sun_

_Cause baby I'm born to run_

_I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

_I, I wanna show some skin_

_Baby I need the ocean_

_And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_

_I wanna make it in America_

_Make it in America_

"WHOO!" Cassidy screamed. We are now in her car going to the mall. I always hated malls. They are stupid,pathetic, and has no reason to see go to it. "Already girlfriend lets get shopping!" She eagerly jumped out the car and skipped onto the entrance.

I take a deep breath. "This is going to be a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooopoooooooooooooooong-" I get cut off none other but Cassidy.

"Come on!" She runs back to me and pulls me inside the mall.

**_While shopping_**

"So,what's your name? I mean we seen each other but we never told each other our names." She tells me. Trust me,I already know your name. "I'll tell you mine first. My name is Cassidy." She bounced up and down.

Let me tell you. I don't know what reason she wanted to bounce up and down.

"Um...um...my name is...um...Sarah." Yeah,that's a good name Ally!

"Oh ok." She grabs my arm. "Lets get going wight the rest of the shopping Sarah." I smile and nod then we are off.

_**Back into the car**_

_It's been fourteen minutes_

_Since I dropped you off and_

_My mind's still racing_

_Never thought I'd think about_

_It's all about you_

_With your two left feet_

_And how you're just so sweet_

_You've got me falling_

_Like a shooting star_

_And you've got all my friends_

_Saying wah ah oh ohhh_

_When I see you smile_

_I need to know oh oh ohh_

_Do your knees go weak_

_Does your tongue get twist_

_Afraid to close your eyes_

_Cause you might miss this_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_Is it like a rocketship_

_Stole your heart_

_Box it up and take it all the way to Mars_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_Two weeks and counting_

_Since I saw you standing_

_Fairfax and fountain_

_And every thought I think about_

_It's all about you_

_So here's the thing (the thing)_

_I say what I mean_

_No hiding back behind some clever line_

_And you've got all my friends_

_Saying wah ah oh ohhh_

_When I see you smile_

_I need to know oh oh ohh_

_Do your knees go weak_

_Does your tongue get twist_

_Afraid to close your eyes_

_Cause you might miss this_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_Is it like a rocketship_

_Stole your heart_

_Box it up and take it all the way to Mars_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_Cause every little thing about you is makin' me_

_Every little thing about you is makin' me_

_Go go go, go go go_

_It's making me go go go crazy_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la hey_

_La la la la la_

_And you've got all my friends_

_Saying wah ah oh ohhh_

_When I see you smile_

_I need to know_

_Do your knees go weak_

_Does your tongue get twist_

_Afraid to close your eyes_

_Cause you might miss this_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_Is it like a rocketship_

_Stole your heart_

_Box it up and take it all the way to Mars_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_Hey, hey don't hesitate_

_I can't wait, wait one more day_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_Hey, hey don't hesitate_

_I can't wait, wait one more day_

_I need to know, I need to know_

_Cause every little thing about you is makin' me_

_Every little thing about you is makin' me_

_Go go go, go go go_

_It's making me go go go crazy_

"Wow,you sure do know alot of songs!" I say surprised. She nods before we pull over. She looks over me and out the window.

"Um...Sarah,are you sure that you love here." She looks at me and I nod. "Because it looks like one of those abandoned houses...ya know...like they be on the side of the road. Ugly and abandoned."

I laugh nervously while scratching the back of my neck. "We'll see ya." I hurriedly climb out of the car with my bags and walk up to the abandoned house.

Suddenly,I feel someone beside me. I turn to look at Cassidy looking akward. "What are you doing here?" I ask her. She smiles.

"Nothing." She said. "Just wanted to meet your parents." I laugh nervously again before opening the rusty door which fell off. "Um...Sarah,you need to get that checked out." I nod slightly before walking into the house cautiously.

I tiptoe and make my way to a section. It looked like a kitchen. I shrugged but before I could move again,I heard a scream.

I turned around to see Cassidy held at knife-point. "Um...Sarah...do something?"

I look around for anything. There was NOTHING I could do. Then I had an idea. "Um...Mr. Whatsoever,take me instead of her."

"What!" Cassidy shouts. The man let go of her and grabbed me very quickly.

My plan was fairly easy. He let Cassidy go and I make a run for it with him chasing after me. I lose him and we made it out safe but it backfired.

He was so quick.

"Let her go,Punk!" Cassidy screamed. The man laughed evily and put the knife at my throat. Next thing you know, "hi-yah!" Cassidy kicked the man in his manhood and fell to his knees.

I ran to the side of Cassidy for her protection. Wow! I never thought that Cassidy could be so heroic. I always thought she was a Villian.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Hey Trish!" I shout. I'm currently playing the video game. "Where's Ally?"

She comes out. "Oh,she went to hang out with Cassidy." I shrugged my shoulders then my mouth flew open. I couldn't move.

"What!" I say jumping off the couch to the exit. She laughed.

"No! She's fine. She has on a disguised." She tells me and I cool down then went to go back playing my match against Dez.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Cassidy tied him up to the door and she walked outside. "Sarah! What is the meaning of this?"

"We'll...um" I try to think of something. "It was a burglar-" She cut me off.

"No! Your lying." She tells me and I sigh.

"Okay,the truth is..."

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! **

**I left you at one. Sorry:)**

**Anyways,if you didn't like it...review or PM me. Give me suggestions on how to make it better.**

**Bye,**

**R5Auslly**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Time on Two Stoeies High from Death**

**Ally's POV**

"Let her go,Punk!" Cassidy screamed. The man laughed evily and put the knife at my throat. Next thing you know, "hi-yah!" Cassidy kicked the man in his manhood and fell to his knees.

I ran to the side of Cassidy for her protection. Wow! I never thought that Cassidy could be so heroic. I always thought she was a Villian.

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Hey Trish!" I shout. I'm currently playing the video game. "Where's Ally?"

She comes out. "Oh,she went to hang out with Cassidy." I shrugged my shoulders then my mouth flew open. I couldn't move.

"What!" I say jumping off the couch to the exit. She laughed.

"No! She's fine. She has on a disguised." She tells me and I cool down then went to go back playing my match against Dez.

* * *

Reality

**Ally's POV**

Cassidy tied him up to the door and she walked outside. "Sarah! What is the meaning of this?"

"We'll...um" I try to think of something. "It was a burglar-" She cut me off.

"No! Your lying." She tells me and I sigh.

"Okay,the truth is...um..." I stopped and took off my wig. She looked at me confused,so I took off more stuff. "Hey Cassidy...it's me Ally." Her mouth went to an 'o' shape.

She gasp and I just stand there frozen knowing what was going to happen next. But what happened next was unexpected. She walks over put a hand on my shoulder.

I look up into her eyes and she says, "I won't tell and you aren't really a nerd. You're really cool and I like that." I smile at her words.

"Thanks."I tell her. She smile back. I just nod and then we heard yelling.

"Cassidy!" It sounded like Elliot. "Is that you?" I froze and so did Cassidy.

Cassidy leaned down and whispered to my ear. "Run!" It didn't take me two seconds to do as she said.

I ran and ran non-stop.

Finally,I spot the Sonic Boom. I ran into the secret entrance. I was caried to the secret floor. Once I ran in,everybody stopped and looked at me.

"Hey guys!" I say and with that. I run in my room and lock my door.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys! This chapter is short! Not really feeling this story at all. I don't have enough viewers and to be honest...this story SUCKS!**

**I can't believe I made it this way. I wish I didn't have to make it sound boring. If you think I should Cancel this story then put a (#) in your review box. If you think I should keep it, put a ($) in the box and tell me why.**

**Also,put in there what you would want me to put in the story.**

**Okay so yeah...I'll try to update LWMHB later today if not it would be later on.**

**Anyways,I'm gonna go finish some chapters. Gotta Go!,...bye**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

Here is a few New Stories that are coming up...

1) I'm Always Next Door

Summary:

Austin is 23 almost 24. Ally is 23. They are both done with college and stuff. Austin works at the Melody Diner while Ally works at Sonic Boom. They don't know each other,YET. What happens when they bump into each other? What happens when they know that both of them love next to each other? Will there be an Auslly romance brewing? Read it's fun!

2) In the Same Car with My Enemy (title might change later)

Summary:

Austin & Ally used to be friends,but stopped when they were in the 10th grade. Now,they are in the 11th grade and trying to get to New York. Ausrin has to go there for a couple of concerts and Ally wants to visit her friend Trish. Both of their parents come to an agreement that they must go together. You all know that they would agree,but will they even talk together. They have to look at each other for 20 hours plus add the time that they stop to take breaks. Will they be able to do it? You have to read to find out.

3) The Rest of Summer (Summer 2014)

Summary:

He sequel to Road Trip of L.A. and RT Bundle. If you haven't read those,you'll have to read those first. Austin and Ally are about to get married. They have to care for their adopted kids,Emmet and Everret. They also might have a new addition to the family. When they get married,all problems raise. Austin has to go on tour. Ally is a real estate agent. The kids go to school and also have SECRET school problems. What happens when all of those problems occur? Will they get through it? What happens when Ally gets pregnant? -by the way...Austin and Ally are both 18 going on 19. The twins are nine.

4) Living with My************** (Can't tell you-would spoil LWMHB)

No Summary

5) Immortals or Mortals 2:The Begenning of a New Family (possibly)

Summary:

Austin and Ally are both married now. Trish and Dez are also married. Dallas and Cassidy are engaged. Alex is still single. Amanda is engaged to ******. (Will spoil the story) What will happen when they all have kids? What will happen when the master is still out there and lurks around to find something or somebody to kill? What happens if Adam returns?

6) When Two Superstars Meet (Premires somewhere in November 2013)

No Summary


End file.
